


Code Blue

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: A Series of Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Severus Snape, Car Accidents, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Happy Ending, Hurt Severus Snape, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mentioned Character Death, Mpreg, Nervous Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Omega Severus Snape, Out of Character, Severus is a Chemistry Professor, Slash, Top Harry Potter, Why Did I Write This?, Young Severus Snape, harry is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Dr. Potter is finally ready to propose to his longtime boyfriend and omega, Severus. His plans get ruined when a familiar figure gets rushed to the hospital.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: A Series of Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **_Code Blue_** indicates a medical emergency occurring within the hospital. It is the most universally recognized emergency code.

“Somebody’s in a cheerful mood.” Ginny teased without looking up from the monitor. One patient had been discharged. 

“The director already approved my half-leave for today,” the man looked at the clock before adjusting his lab coat. Only an hour left.

“Oh? Going somewhere special?”

“Actually, yes.” Harry picks up the small velvet box in his pocket with a grin. He had been waiting for this day.

“You’re proposing?!” the redhead gets up from the front desk to look over the ring box. It was common knowledge that Harry was planning to propose to his longtime boyfriend.

“Yes. Sev and I will meet later for lunch. I already have everything set.” he grins as he opens the box. Inside was a silver emerald gemstone ring. He specifically had it customized from Russia.

“It’s beautiful, Harry! I’m sure Severus will love it!” she coos. “If only Draco would do the same thing to me.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Draco?” he closes the box and places it back in his pocket.

“He told me we should wait for a few more years before getting married.”

“And you’re against that?” 

“I’m not exactly against waiting, per se. I’m just worried that he’ll lose interest in me. Believe me when I tell you I saw a colleague of his glare at me.” she frowns as she crosses her arms.

“Beta or omega?”

“Omega. The type that sleeps with everyone.” 

“She reminds me of Lavender back in college.” Harry clicks his tongue. 

“I remember her! That girl kept on breaking Hermione’s relationship with my brother. She obviously can’t take a hint.” 

“Absolutely. I’m just happy she didn’t go after me. That would’ve ruined my chances with Sev.” 

“Yeah, right?” Ginny laughs. Severus was their former chemistry professor in college. He was strict, and he had an aura of authority looming over him. Harry honestly thought that he was an alpha at first. Of course, being the rule-breaker that he is, he didn’t care. But he kept his desires to himself. 

It all changed when Professor McGonagall assigned his detention with him. Sev had run out of suppressants that day. He barely had control over his inner alpha when he first got a whiff of his beloved's scent. It was perfect. He then knew that he was right all along. The reason why he fell for Sev was that he was his omega. 

He had a hard time convincing Sev that he loves him. 

“Where is he anyway?” 

“Sev told me he’s going to supervise two batches of chemistry examinations. I’m going to pick him up by eleven-thirty.” 

“What are you planning, exactly?” she raises her eyebrow. 

“I reserved a private dining area at the restaurant where we first dated. I told them to make it beautiful. Like you know, rose petals and candles.” 

“Oooh, you’re such a romantic. How come I didn’t fall in love with you?” 

“That’s because you’re salivating for a certain blonde, remember?” Ginny smirks at her friend. 

“What are the two of you talking about?” Neville chimes in. He had just checked a patient in the ICU. 

“Well, Harry here is finally tying the knot.” 

“Congratulations mate!” he lightly pats Harry’s back.

“To be honest, I’m getting kind of nervous.” Harry shyly admits to his colleagues.

“Why are you nervous? You said you already had everything planned out?” the redhead tilts her head in confusion.

“What if he says no? Oh God - I can’t! I shou -” Harry stopped. A fellow doctor stops by and tells them they’re called by the director. Ginny found the opportunity to speak once the nurse went away.

“Harry James Potter, stop this nonsense! Severus will say yes. He loves you, Harry.” she scolds him. She scarily sounded like her mother.

“I must agree with Ginny on this one. You and Severus have been together for eight years. I have never seen him so besotted. And this also applies to you. Have faith, Harry.” Neville sighs before leaving.

*~*~*~*~

“Alright, time’s up. Pens down.” Severus said as made his way towards the door. It was the last batch for the day.

“After you pass your paper, you may leave.” students got up from their chairs to pass their exams. As the last student left the laboratory, he went back to his desk to pack up his belongings. He placed the papers in a folder, turned off the lights, and left the room. He needs to give the papers to Horace before he leaves school.

Severus went inside the faculty room. He made his way towards Horace’s desk, only to find it empty. He couldn’t exactly leave the papers unattended. It was against the school’s policies. He had no time to wait for the man, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Minerva?”

"Yes, Severus?" she asks, her eyebrow-raising as she looks at him.

"Have you by any chance seen Horace? I want to give him the rest of the chemistry exams." he held out the folder.

“I’m afraid Horace took an early lunch break. He told us he’s going to a book signing and he won’t be back until one,” Severus wanted to curse. He should’ve expected this.

“Well, in that case, could you give this to him, please?” Minerva took the folder and eyed her colleague. 

“Leaving so soon, Severus?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. Harry wants us to eat lunch together,” 

“A date?”

“It’s not a date! We’re just having lunch, that’s all…” he blushed a little.

“It sounds like a date to me. I always knew that Harry would be good for you,”

“Minnie!” she smirks as she watches him turn even redder. Only Mr. Potter could make her friend blush like a schoolgirl. It was kind of cute, actually. 

“I can’t believe Harry can still make me fluster even after eight years together,” he says as he pinches his nose bridge. Harry made the impossible happen when he flirted with him on the first day of classes. It amazed the students that someone so strict and acerbic can be so red in the face. They always assumed that he was an alpha or beta.

“That’s because you love him,” 

“I know.” Severus sighs. He honestly thought that he would never find an alpha. 

“I never thought that I would see the day,” she chuckles before going back to grading her students' exams.

“Me too, Minnie.” he gave one last look to his colleague before heading outside.

Severus takes out his phone to check the time. It’s already eleven. His small talk with Minnie made him think about how lucky he was to have Harry. He should do something for him. To show how much he loves and appreciates him. He wants it to be simple but meaningful. He decides to buy him a treacle tart at the small bakeshop in Trafalgar Square. He calls Harry to let him know that he’ll stop by somewhere.

“Harry?”

“Oh - Sev! Why did you call? Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine, Harry.”

“Okay, then. The meeting is almost done, I’ll pick you up by eleven-thirty,” his eyes widen. If Harry picks him up, then he won’t be able to surprise him.

“Uhmm... that’s why I called you..” he says as he twiddles the strap of his man-purse.

“Why? Did something come up?” Severus feels his heart clench at the sound of his alpha’s voice. He sounded... dejected.

“No! I’m not canceling our date - I mean, lunch. I’m not canceling our lunch, Harry.” 

“Oh, then what is it then?” he couldn't help but grin when he heard the lisp. So Sev thinks it's a date. Well, technically, it is a date.

“I need to stop by somewhere first. Is it alright if we just meet up there?”

“W-well, I haven’t decided where we’re going to eat yet,” Harry lies through his teeth. If he lets Sev go there, then his surprise will be ruined.

“How about we meet up at the Square? Would that be alright?” 

“Yes. More than alright. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up? I can go with you,” 

“That’s really unnecessary, Harry. Besides, I won’t take long.” 

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” 

"Okay. I'll see you there." 

"Stay safe, Sev. I love you." Harry says lovingly.

"I l-love you too, alpha." he ends the call with a red face. 

Severus keeps his phone and walks towards the terminal nearby. He hails a cab and tells the driver to go to Trafalgar Square. When they get there, he pays the driver and immediately goes to the bakeshop.

"Welcome to Ladurée Patisserie. May I take your order, sir?" 

"A medium box of treacle tart, please." the cashier goes to the display case and places a medium treacle tart in a box. She then proceeds to tie a ribbon around it before placing it in a paper bag. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to purchase, sir?" the cashier looks up at him.

"Just the treacle tart,"

"That would be 20 pounds, please." Severus takes out his money and pays. The cashier hands over the paper bag.

"Thank you for purchasing. Have a nice day!" he nods as he leaves the bakeshop.

Severus fishes out his phone and looks at the time. It was already eleven fifteen. The hospital was ten minutes away. Harry should be on his way now. He stands on the sidewalk of the crosswalk and waits for the light. As the traffic light turns red, he keeps his phone so he could cross the street. 

But he never does.

*~*~*~*~

_"999, what's your emergency?"_

_"H-hello?! I need two ambulances here. Northwest side of Trafalgar Square. We're at a crosswalk near a bakeshop. Is he still breathing?"_

_"I-I don't know! I can't take his pulse! M-my hands are shaking like a leaf!" a woman yells in the background._

_"The police and ambulance are on their way. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"My name is Oliver Adams. I and my wife were passing by when we saw a car hit someone. I think the driver lost control of the car. He tried to beat the red light."_

_"Are they both alright?"_

_"I-I just checked on the driver, a-and I think he's dead. He doesn't have his seatbelt on. He's not moving. His head hit the driving wheel pretty hard. He also smells like alcohol,"_

_"How about the other one?" the dispatcher asks._

_"M-my wife is currently looking over him. His head is bleeding."_

_" Oh God, I-I don't know what to do!" the woman yells again._

_"Sir, just stay calm. Take a deep breath. The police and ambulance are on their way."_

_"O-okay, okay."_

_"Good. Now I need you to stay on the line for me until they arrive, is it alright with you, sir?"_

_"Alright..."_

*~*~*~*~

"Oh, I thought you're going to meet Severus? Why are you still here?" Neville asks. 

"I'm waiting for Ron to arrive first," his best friend will serve as a replacement to him because he was on leave. The redhead was usually assigned on a graveyard shift. He was grateful that Ron accepted the offer even if he was still sleep-deprived.

"Okay. But seriously, mate. I meant what I said earlier." 

"I know. It's just that - I love him so much. I can't bear to lose him. What if he wasn't ready yet?" 

"Severus will tell you what he feels. You'll work things out if he isn't ready yet. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you any less. He really loves you too, Harry. I've seen it with my own eyes." All of a sudden, they hear a frantic Ginny speak into the telecom.

"I just received a call from 999. There was an accident in the Northwest of Trafalgar Square. I need the OR cleared for one of the patients." she then moves to the telephone to call their EMTs. 

“Car accident. Two casualties. Northwest Trafalgar Square.”

“We’re on our way.” the EMT responds before hanging up the phone.

“What was that?” Harry wonders. 

“A car accident. The dispatcher says that the driver was suspected to be under the influence of alcohol. He tried to beat the red light.” Ginny sighs. 

“Great. Now we have to change the board.” the hospital has a sign that records the days without an accident. They were currently at 45 days. Ron appears shortly after their conversation. He looks tired. He’s got dark circles under his eyes.

“I finally made it. I had a hard time convincing Hermione to fill up your place.” Ron yawns. 

“Are you sure you can fill in for Harry? You look like you need some sleep,” she asks her brother. It wouldn’t do well if he falls asleep during work hours.

“I’m fine, Gin. I survived taking care of Hugo, how bad could this be?”

“I really appreciate it, Ron. I owe you for this. If you need anything, just tell me.” Harry hugs his best friend and pats him on the back.

“No problem, mate. Although, there is one thing you can do,” 

“What is it then?”

“Make me your best man, aye?” the redhead grins.

“Absolutely,” Harry pulls away from his cuff and looks at his wristwatch. Eleven twenty-five. He needs to go now or else he’s going to be late. 

“I need to go now,” he tells his friends. They wish him luck as he goes back to his belongings in the physicians' lounge. He takes the ring box, keeps his lab coat, and arranges his stuff. As he was doing so, he accidentally dropped his phone.

“Shite.” Harry hisses while picking it up. The screen was cracked and it was turned on. He sighs as he looks at the broken screen. His lock screen was a picture of Sev on their first anniversary. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing a gray blazer over a black jumper. In addition to that, he was also smiling genuinely. The image was actually a candid shot, but it was his favorite picture in his gallery. He should have his phone repaired.

He quickly exits the lounge with his belongings and makes his way towards the main lobby. The closer he gets, the louder he hears their ambulance. The EMT must have returned from the accident site. He entered the lobby, and sure enough, their technicians were pushing the patients in gurneys. The first one that passed him was covered with white cloth. He hears his colleagues tell that the teenager is already dead. 

The second one, however, didn’t pass by him until he was almost at the entrance.

_”Quick! Take him to the ER. He had a Grade 3 concussion, slight bruising, two fractured ribs, and internal bleeding. His left elbow was also fractured.”_

_”Does he have a name?” one of the responders asked._

_”The police retrieved an ID in his man-purse. Severus Sebastian Snape. Male. Omega. 33 years old. A chemistry professor at Hogwarts University.”_

_”I called the University and asked them for a copy of his medical file.”_

_”His relatives?”_

_”Dead.”_

_”Who are we going to call then?”_

_”Call his lawyer.”_

_"Alright, then." the EMT fishes out a phone and calls the number on her file._

Harry freezes in his place. He must be having an auditory hallucination. _Severus?_ They're not talking about him aren't they? No. His beloved is waiting for him at the Square. It's just a coincidence that Sev was at the same location as the accident. That must be it.

_"Dr. Harrison Potter is his alpha?" the technician asks over the phone._

The second gurney passes by Harry like a blur. A man with dark chin-length hair and an angular face was strapped with a transport ventilator. His head was covered with bloody bandages and his left arm was placed in a splint. 

No. That's not Sev. It couldn't be. They just share the same features. Their clothes are also uncannily similar but that was it. His omega wasn't that man. And then suddenly, he feels his pocket vibrate. He reaches in for his phone and stares at the broken screen. 

"H-hello?" Harry says, his voice raspy with anxiety.

"Dr. Potter?"

"Speaking…"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your omega, Severus Sebastian Snape, was involved in a car accident. He received severe injuries and is currently rushed to the ER - " Harry doesn't hear the end as his phone slips from his hand.

The EMT immediately sees him and walks towards him. She can tell that he was in a state of shock. 

" Dr. Potter?" he gives no response. Then, just as she was going to call for her colleagues, he bolts away after the gurney. She picks up the broken phone and sighs. This is going to be difficult. 

Harry's mind was going a million miles per hour. How could it not be? His beloved was being rushed to the emergency room. Everything was already planned. He was supposed to propose. They were going to officially be mates. Husbands. They were going to have a family. And now it’s all hanging by a thread.

He catches up with the gurney and finally takes a closer look at the patient. Merlin. It was his Severus. His heart clenched at the sight of him being injured. This shouldn’t have happened. He wants the driver to pay for what he did, but he’s already dead. 

When they finally got to the ER, two nurses stopped him from entering.

“Sir, you’re not allowed to enter this area.” 

“N-no! That’s my omega! Let me in this instant!” he tries to enter but is stopped again.

“Only licensed doctors are allowed in this area, sir. Please wait outside until further notice.” 

“Wait! W-wait!” Harry frantically searches for his medical license in his bag. He then gives this to the nurse.

“I’m a doctor here. I want to be the one to look after him.” the two nurses looked at each other. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Potter, but Mr. Snape already has a surgeon. It is also not recommended for a loved one or a friend to perform surgery on a patient.” 

“No! No! Please. Let me do t-this!” he tries once again to get through the door. He fails.

“We’ll take it from here,” Ginny says as she runs towards her friend. She immediately told Neville and got there as soon as she learned the name of the patient. 

“Can we at least have him watch the surgery? Are you using the operating theatre?” Neville negotiates with the nurses. Harry looks between the two with defeated eyes. He wants to be with Severus. 

"I’m sorry, but he can’t. There's a lot of paperwork required in watching a surgery. It takes weeks before the paperwork is approved, surely you know that." one of the nurses entered the ER.

"We know. Sorry, Harry," Ginny sighs. 

"When is his surgery?" Neville runs his hand over his friend’s back. He can feel him shaking.

"Any second now, actually. The ER physician is checking what needs to be done," the nurse peeks into the room before answering.

"Good. Who's the surgeon and anesthesiologist?" 

"Uhmm...That would be Dr. Padma Patil and Dr. Luna Lovegood, if I can recall." the redhead answers.

"It’s going to be okay, Harry. Severus will make it.” Harry was looking worse for wear. He was on the brink of crying. Both friends hugged Harry and whispered assuring words to soothe his nerves. At this moment, they could only wish that his surgery would be successful.

This day was not like her friend as planned. 

*~*~*~*~

Harry spent the entirety of his day waiting outside the operating room. Neville and Ginny struggled to refrain him from going to the OR when it was time for surgery. The ER physician told them that Severus had a ruptured spleen. What bothers Harry was that he was never told what kind of surgery Sev was about to receive. Usually, [1] splenectomy was performed on patients that had severely ruptured spleens. But nowadays, stitching and [2] partial splenectomy was also an option depending on the damage.

Ron stopped by after five hours and gave him some food. 

“You know Harry, I’m positive that everything will be okay. I know because I’ve once been in your shoes,” Ron looked at his best friend.

“When Hermione went into labor, I was scared. We thought that it would go as planned as we went to the delivery room. My heart stopped when the obstetrician told us that there was a problem. Her cervix didn’t dilate normally,” Ron gave out a nervous laugh. 

“W-what happened?”

“She was rushed for a caesarian section. It was the scariest day of my life, mate. My mind thought of the worst. She was my light - my life. I didn’t know if I could handle losing either of them. The assistant let me sit near her bed. Granted there was a sterile drape placed between her head and the rest of her body, I was still scared shitless.” 

“She was also scared. It was then when I realized that she needs me. I needed to step up. I swallowed my fears and told her it’s going to be okay. I caressed her hair and kissed her forehead while I reassured her about everything.” the redhead gave out a small smile. He wiped out a lone tear and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Be strong, Harry. Severus needs you, but he wouldn’t want you to be like this. He’s a tough omega. He’ll get through this. Both of you will.” Harry jumps from his seat when Luna exits the operating room.

“H-how is he? Is Sev alright?” 

“Severus is fine. His partial splenectomy was successful. He’s currently being prepared to go into the recovery area.” Luna nods.

“Can I see him?” 

“Normally you would need to wait another hour, but I don’t see why not.” the blonde beams at her friend. 

Harry wastes no time and enters the operating room. Some assistant surgeons were cleaning the table while others were preparing to leave. He heads straight to his beloved. He sighs as he takes in the worn-down features on the bandaged face. He kneels beside him and touches the splinted arm carefully. 

“I’m so sorry, Sev,” he softly whispers. The surgeons around him began to leave. It seems like Luna told them to give them some time before they take him to the recovery room. He was thankful for that. 

“This shouldn’t have happened to you. Merlin. That was too close. I almost lost you.” Harry closes his eyes. It was too much.

“I don’t know how I would go on without you, Sev. The years that we’ve been together were the best years of my life. I’m sorry if I was a little distant for the past week. I just want to make us official.” he inhales a deep breath before he continues.

“When it finally sunk in my mind that I wanted our relationship to be more, I knew that we needed somewhere to settle down. I had the manor renovated. I want us to live there after we get married. I want us to have a family there. Remember that time we babysat for Ron and Hermione?” he takes Sev’s uninjured hand and squeezes it softly.

“The way that you held Hugo made my heart melt. It made me think about us having a child - a family. It also made me realize that I’m ready. I want to share my life with you.” Harry takes out the ring box in his bag. He stares at it before he gazes longingly at the unconscious man beside him.

His ears barely register the sound of the monitor beating irregularly in the background. It was unexpected. He immediately stands up and looks over the [3] electrocardiogram. His eyes then look at his respiration rate. The vital signs were not stable. He’s not breathing. He was having [4] supraventricular tachycardia. This is not good. He rushes over to press the button on the nearby wall.

Luna and her team immediately rush into the room. Nothing was said as they were all trained whenever this situation happens. Code Blue. Code blue is the most universally recognized emergency code. Code blue means there is a medical emergency occurring within the hospital. They will do what they can until the Code Blue team arrives.

Tears silently fell from his eyes when he heard a voice confirm what he dreaded. The vitals already told him. He only saw this once during his career. It was something he witnessed during his training. [5] Postoperative cardiac arrest. Unfortunately for him, he was once again escorted by some assistant surgeons. He didn’t fight back this time because he didn't want to intervene. Interrupting a dire emergency such as this one is life-threatening. He wants to help out but doesn’t want Sev to die. He needs to abide by the hospital protocols.

The last thing that he saw before the doors closed was Luna preparing to perform CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation). He can’t help but break down after that.

*~*~*~*~

_Two Years Later…_

Harry was lying on the bed with his eyes unfocused. The blinds of the windows were partly open. Rays of moonlight were slightly illuminating the otherwise dark room. He had been in that position for what it seemed like hours now. His head up in the clouds as he stared at the space next to him. The bed was cold; he couldn’t help but yearn to feel the warmth that he was so familiar with. 

It’s been a year since the accident. 

Many things have changed since then. Harry consulted with the director about working part-time instead of full time. Since then, he now works per diem on average between 24 and 32 hours a week. The pay was good. It's just that he needed more time outside of the hospital. He wants to forget, but he hasn’t been successful. There are still times where he would wake in the middle of the night screaming but now isn’t as frequent as the first weeks.

Harry looked at the door when he heard footsteps approaching. A smile etched his lips as his husband came inside carrying their son.

“Is everything alright?” Sev lightly nods, his attention still carried away by cradling the small pup in his arms.

“James needed a diaper change,” Harry watched in adoration as his omega soothed their son before laying down. 

Two years ago, Harry thought he would never have a family of his own. He was thankful every day that Sev lived. Luna told him that the cardiopulmonary resuscitation didn’t work at first. They thought that he wouldn’t survive. Luckily, the code blue team managed to regulate his heart using the automated external defibrillator. 

Harry patiently stayed by his side until he woke up. Ron, Neville, and Ginny helped him regain strength throughout the ordeal. They were also kind enough to watch over Sev whenever one of them decided that he had overstayed visiting again. According to them, Sev wouldn’t appreciate it if he knew that he was neglecting his health. Words cannot express his happiness when he finally regained consciousness.

Harry changed his schedule to spend more time with Severus. He called the university to let them know that Sev cannot teach for an indefinite period due to his injuries. He made sure to take care of him after he was discharged. The first six weeks were dedicated to bed rest. Simple activities (such as reading) were allowed but strenuous activities were prohibited.

There were times when Sev had been withdrawn during his recovery. He avoided interaction and preferred to be left alone. Harry, however, was used to this behavior. He knew why he was acting like this. Sev was very insecure even before he started courting him. Day by day, he patiently assured his omega that nothing had changed between them. And he would gladly do it for a lifetime if it meant letting him know how he feels for him.

He proposed to Sev after his final doctor’s appointment. He had an epiphany. The location and set up didn’t matter anymore. All he knew was that he needed to ask his hand for marriage. Harry decided that he doesn’t want something like that to happen again. 

Both of them decided on a small private fall wedding. Ginny and Hermione were more than happy when they asked for their assistance in planning. Little James was conceived on their honeymoon. No one was surprised since an omega is most fertile when they are newly claimed by their alpha. In addition to that, it was the first time they made love with Severus in heat. After years of waiting, both of them finally have bond marks.

“Harry?” 

“Yes, love?” he whispers. 

“Uhmm...I-it’s nothing. I forgot what I was going to say,” Severus bites his lower lip. He averts his gaze from his husband and settles down on the sleeping bundle of joy between them.

“Sev, there’s something on your mind. I can sense your distress. Did something happen?” 

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Omega,” Harry knew that his husband won’t tell him, so he finally decides to use his alpha tone.

“A-alpha,” the smaller male looks at him with pleading eyes. 

“Tell me,” 

"Promise me you won't laugh?" 

"I promise," the alpha's hand cups his omega's cheek and brushes away the tear on the corner of his eye.

"I-I want to thank you for choosing me, believing in me, and for loving me even if I think I don't deserve any of it. I never thought I would have an alpha, nonetheless a family. I'm grateful that you taught me what it feels like to love and be loved," Severus gave out a watery smile, his gaze turning to his husband. 

Harry didn't know what to say. Severus never fully opened up to him despite them being together for so long. His beloved was usually taciturn or acerbic. Hearing those words out of his husband's lips was beyond what he can explain. 

"You deserve it, Sev. It's not your fault that people can't see your worth. I'm grateful that you gave me a chance. That you gave us a chance. You made men the luckiest alpha alive, you know that?" Harry presses a kiss on Sev's forehead. 

The omega's face turned red but he didn't say anything. Soon enough, dark eyes start dropping out of exhaustion. He scoots closer and cards his hand through Sev's hair. He lightly chuckles when he hears the telltale purr of his mate sleeping.

He didn't rush falling asleep. He wants to bask in the feeling of being whole. He was content in having his mate and pup by his side as he waits for sleep to overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the second chapter of His Consort. I know it will take much longer to finish that so I decided to finish this one-shot. My next update will either be Lost and Found or His Consort. All mistakes were my own. I didn't study medicine and this is the result of my online research.
> 
>   
> Notes:
> 
> [1] Splenectomy - a surgical operation involving removal of the spleen.
> 
> [2] Partial Splenectomy - a surgical operation involving removal of a part/section of the spleen.
> 
> [3] Electrocardiogram - a record or display of a person's heartbeat produced by electrocardiography.
> 
> [4] Supraventricular tachycardia - is a condition where your heart suddenly beats much faster than normal. It can be an early sign of cardiac arrest.
> 
> [5] Postoperative Cardiac Arrest - is an uncommon type of cardiac arrest that is associated with high mortality risk in general surgery patients and is often preceded by postoperative complications.


End file.
